


John kündigt Fiktion [German translation of "John Quits Fic" by Besina]

by Besina, Person_with_a_cool_name



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Meta-Fiktion, Other, Schwachsinn, meta-fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besina/pseuds/Besina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_with_a_cool_name/pseuds/Person_with_a_cool_name
Summary: John hat die Schnauze voll von Fiktion.Dies ist eine Übersetzung von Besinas Werk "John Quits Fic".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Besina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besina/gifts).
  * A translation of [John Quits Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490403) by [Besina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besina/pseuds/Besina). 



> Anmerkung des Übersetzers: Ich (Person_with_a_cool_name) habe dieses Werk einfach nur stumpf und dämlich übersetzt. Das heißt, auch wenn das Lesen noch so toll ist, bedankt euch bitte nicht bei mir. Ich habe nichts beigetragen.
> 
> Anmerkung des Autors: Bloß ein albernes Meta-Werk, das während des Schreibens anderer Dinge in meinen Kopf kroch. (Siehe Ende der Arbeit für mehr Anmerkungen)

"Nein."

Wie bitte?

"Nein; ich sagte nein. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung."

 _Wieso?_ Du bist _immer_ in der Stimmung!

"Das ist eine widerliche Verallgemeinerung, und nein, bin ich nicht."

Na ja, man kann dich  
normalerweise dazu bewegen, in Stimmung zu sein.  
Es braucht normalerweise nicht mal viel - Ich meine, "Drei Kontinente" und alles, das spricht nicht gerade von einem schüchternen Mauerblümchen.

"Was sagst du da?" 

Nicht viel. Nur... Na ja... Du _magst_ es, darüberzusteigen. Sehr... *Ähem*... In anderen Worten, du hast ein wenig was von einer Schlampe, John.

"Hey!"

Beschuldige nicht mich, es ist alles da auf der Seite.

"Das ist es ja! Das ist, worüber ich mich beschwere! And du kannst es mir nicht wirklich übel nehmen, oder? Es ist alles Sex-Sex-Sex oder eine verdammte Ladung Sehnsucht oder irgendwie verprügelt werden, dann mehr Sex und Romanze, oder beides und es ist verdammt ermüdend! Ich mache es nicht mehr!"

Es muss ja kein Sex sein...

"Ich will nichts davon tun. Ich habe Fiktion satt."

Och, komm schon, du bist ein guter Charakter!

"Nein. Ich weigere mich."

Wie wäre es mit...?

"Kein Gen Fic, keine Freundschaft, keine Fallstory; Ich bin fertig - mit allem. Vorbei."

Tja, das macht es scheißschwierig, für dich zu schreiben.

*schnieft* "Nun, das ist dein Problem und nicht meines, oder?"

Warum verhältst du dich so?

"Warum versuchst _du_ nicht, über achtzehntausend Geschichten zu erleben und siehst, wie es dir gefällt? Ich gehe in Rente."

Oh! Dann gibt es immer noch...

"Sage NICHT 'Rentenfics'!"

Um… okay.

Aber... Was sollen wir dann mit dir tun?

"Nichts! Das ist der Punkt!"

So, was passiert, wenn du einfach aufhörst, in Fiktion aufzutauchen? Dich weigerst, geschrieben zu werden? Macht dich das nicht mehr zu einer Erinnerung als einen lebenden, aktiven Charakter?

"Ich weiß es nicht, es interessiert mich nicht, ich habe Literatur nie mit einer Betonung auf Existenzialismus studiert."

…

Mrs Hudson wird traurig sein.

“Fang gar nicht erst an."

Lestrade wird traurig sein.

“Ich sagte..."

Sherlock wird weinen und weinen.

“Du bist absolut böse, du weißt das, richtig?"

Funktioniert es?

“... ...Nein.”

 … 

“... _...Verdammt!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Notizen des Autors:  
> Kommentare sind wundervoll!  
> Informationen zu Übersetzungen, etc., sind in meinem Profil.  
> [Das ist mein Tumblr](http://besina.tumblr.com). (Wo mir wundervoll verrückte Leute folgen.)  
> Und zu guter Letzt, macht bitte diese Fanfiktion nicht auf irgendwelchen anderen oder durch irgendwelche andere Seiten verfügbar.
> 
> Notizen des Übersetzers: Wow. Mehr Arbeit, als sogar ich dachte. Wenn euch die Arbeit gefallen hat (und ihr Englisch könnt, hihi) besucht doch das Orginal und hinterlässt dem Autor einen Kommentar. Und wer mir danach qualifizierte Tips geben kann, um die Übersetzung zu verbessern, bekommt eine kostenlose Übersetzung, sobald das möglich ist.
> 
>  


End file.
